La Balada de los Angeles Rojos
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Saben, cuando entré a Hogwarts sabía que mi vida ya no sería igual, pero no supe que tanto. He crecido, vivido, llorado y reido con ellos, esta es nuestra historia. Mi nombre es Verónica Weasley, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Ron AU, Parejassecreto
1. La Piedra Filosofal

**El titulo es más serio de lo que este pequeño libro es; y digo libro por que son pequeñas fotografías del primer libro de Harry Potter 'La Piedra Filosofal'; todo este pequeño retazo pinta lo que para mi son escenas importantes que hubieran cambiado al haber sido uno de los personajes diferentes; eneste caso Ron, ya que aquí hubo varios cambios en este personaje; ustedes verán por que.**

**Primero que nada este no va a ser el único libro del que hable, hablaré de los primeros cinco, cambiaré el sexto (si puedo completamente) y cambiaré las parejas que la Inmonbrable (osease la autora) quiso; por lo que no veran nada de HarryGinny o RonHermione; por lo tanto, a lo que sigue.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Piedra Filosofal**

**Un Tren Llamado Destino**

(Harry ¿qué no se supone que era un Tranvía Llamado Deseo?)

(Oye, pero le queda el cambio)

Ron gruñó la que sería la octava vez en lo que iba del día, y eso que ni siquiera se había subido al tren; en verdad, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para el primer año de Ron en la escuela de Hogwarts.

"Y si hay problemas dile a tus hermanos… pensándolo mejor mándanos un mensaje, mucho más seguro y confiable" Molly Weasley dijo a Ron mientras los cuatro hermanos se preparaban para ir a la estación fuera del alcance de los Muggle.

"¡Mamá, voy a Hogwarts¡Prácticamente es el lugar más seguro en toda Inglaterra¿Qué me podría pasar? Ni que fuera de porcelana, se defenderme" dijo Ron antes de darle un abrazo rápido a su madre, detrás los gemelos iban a pasar hacia la estación 9¾ ante la mirada atenta de un chico con cabellos color azabache, no es que Ron se diera cuenta al estar dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana menor.

"Me cuentas como te fue, me vas a escribir¿verdad?" Ron se aguantó las ganas de gruñir, despues de todo se trataba de su hermana menor, desde que tenían memoria habían sido quienes tenían un lazo, incluso parecía a veces más fuerte que el de los gemelos, realmente iba a ser duro para Ron y Ginny el estar todo el año lejos.

"Te prometí que sí, no te preocupes, lo haré cada semana, y si pasa algo importante te lo escribiré de inmediato" dijo antes de que el chico de cabello negro se acercara y su madre le dijera sobre la estación 9¾.

-----

"Soy Ron" dijo al otro chico con lentes despues de que entrara a su cabina, despues de todo ambos iban a ser de primer ingreso, y aparte era una gran coincidencia el que el chico fuera el mismo que el que vio en la estación.

"Soy Harry Potter" contestó mientras las cejas de Ron se elevaron bastante.

"¿Eres Harry Potter¿Y realmente tienes la… tu sabes… cicatriz?"

"Oh, sí" dijo mientras se levantaba el pelo para dejar ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo; despues de eso ambos hablaron y comieron de los dulces del carro que Harry había comprado, claro que Ron nunca le dijo que ya tenía comida, pero bien serviría para despues de la elección, Ron aun no podía creer toda la comida que podía caber en una caja sin necesidad de magia; también se preguntó quien rayos era la chica de cabello castaño, se veía (y se oía) bastante creída, una cerebrito de seguro se dijo Ron.

**----- **

**¿En Que Estaba Pensando?**

(Absolutamente en nada Harry)

(Gracias por el cumplido Ron)

Toda la ceremonia había salido genial, tanto Ron como Harry habían quedado en Gryffindor, la comida de su lonche había sido genial, y ni que decir de la que les dieron en Hogwarts; había hablado con los nuevos integrantes de la generación de Gryffindor y Neville parecía algo tímido pero buena gente, Seamus y Dean también parecían amigables, probablemente haría muchos amigos en su estancia en Gryffindor.

"Vamos a estar en la misma casa¿no es genial?" Harry dijo mientras se preparaban para ir a los dormitorios.

"Ya se, por lo menos no quedamos en Slytherin" despues de todo no faltaba decir que todos los Weasley habían estudiado en la casa roja, aunque Ron se preguntó el porqué Harry se había puesto un poco pálido.

"Bueno, al menos tendremos un cuarto para nosotros" Harry dijo recordando lo que le había pasado durante años con los Dursley, solo que cuando regresó al presente y vio a su nuevo amigo pelirrojo de pronto lo vio algo raro; las palabras de Harry hicieron que algunas alarmas se prendieran en la cabeza de Ron, despues de todo su madre y hermanos le habían avisado y comentado cosas de chicos y preguntas así durante años.

"Este… Harry, ya se que nos llevamos muy bien, eres mi amigo y todo eso¿pero no crees que nos estamos adelantando un poquito? Tenemos once años despues de todo" dijo Ron mientras que Harry solo levantaba una ceja no entendiendo de qué estaba hablando su amigo.

"Ron, no estoy entendiendo lo que estas diciendo"

"Harry, no puedo dormir en el dormitorio de los chicos"

"¿Por qué no Ronald?" Era la primera vez que Harry usaba el nombre entero, no es que lo hubiera oído, pero presentía que ese era el nombre.

"Precisamente por eso, mi nombre no es Ronald, es Verónica" Harry asintió lentamente comprendiendo poco a poco las palabras de su amigo… error, amiga, despues de todo debía de ser honesto consigo y ver que las facciones de Ron eran un poco más suaves que las de un niño; una vez que Harry estuvo convencido solo se quedó quieto, probablemente se había convertido en piedra "eh… ¿fue algo que dije?" el… ella dijo mientras agitaba una mano frente a Harry, despues volteó a ver sus nuevos amigos quienes solo se le quedaron viendo un segundo antes de seguir con sus propias conversaciones; Ron encogió los hombros tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose al dormitorio Gryffindor de las chicas.

-----

**Un Cuarto No Es Suficiente**

(Más bien sería, el mundo no es suficiente… ¿Ya te crees James Bond?)

(Mi nombre es Potter, Harry Potter)

(…)

Ron pestañeó un par de veces, despues se talló los ojos para verificar que lo que estaba viendo era la verdad, que no era un error o producto de su imaginación, despues salió del cuarto muy despacio y vio a la profesora McGonagall hablando con otro par de nuevas alumnas y jaló un poco los ropajes de la cabeza de Gryffindor.

"¿Qué pasa señorita Weasley?"

"Ah… profesora McGonagall… ¿ese es mi cuarto?" dijo la pelirroja apuntando hacia la dirección del cuarto del que había salido unos segundos antes.

"Efectivamente¿pasa algo malo?"

"No, creo que no" Ron dijo aun muy seria volviendo nuevamente hacia el cuarto y observando a su compañera de cuarto; Hermione volteó deteniéndose un segundo para ver como es que la pelirroja caminaba como una persona a la que iban a ejecutar; la reconoció enseguida como la chica del vagón "detesto… mi vida" dijo Ron antes de arrojarse sobre su cama mientras Hermione solo encogió sus hombros, de verdad estaba loca su compañera, ojala sus otras compañeras fueran más educadas, definitivamente las brujas eran demasiado extrañas como para comprenderlas.

-----

"¿Qué tienes a quien de compañera?" Harry preguntó mientras la pelirroja apuntaba hacia otro punto de la mesa hacia Hermione "uy… ¿y como se llama?" Harry preguntó mientras Ron tenía la cabeza contra la mesa antes de ponerse derecha y agarrar toda la comida que tuviera cerca y empezar a devorar como si no hubiera mañana haciendo que Harry, Neville y Seamus se quedaran sorprendidos por los hábitos alimenticios de su compañera.

"No lo se… creo que se apellida Granger" dijo entre bocados.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Es tu compañera" Seamus aportó su parte en la conversación.

"No habló en toda la noche, solo sacó un libro así de grueso" dijo Ron mostrando el grosor con ambas manos "y se puso a leer y no me dirigió la palabra" Ron tenía ya catalogada a la castaña como una cerebrito arrogante y creída, sabía que no haría amistad con alguien como ella en su vida.

-----

**Lo Que El Ogro Se Llevó**

(No recuerdo que el ogro se llevara algo)

(Se llevó nuestros prejuicios)

(Buen argumento Potter)

Ron sentía aun su cuerpo listo para correr o algo por el estilo, la adrenalina aun no había dejado su organismo, ella se sentía como despues de haber estado peleando contra uno de sus hermanos, solo que en este caso el contrincante había sido un ogro con bastante altura, no sabía la cantidad exacta, no es como si hubiera sacado una cinta métrica y lo hubiera medido.

Ron flexionó su cuerpo a ambos lados mientras se quitaba el uniforme lista para dormir, y de paso se dio una palmada mental en la espalda al haber ganado puntos para su casa de esa manera.

Una vez que se había colocado el camisón naranja para dormir (que era la única ropa nueva que tenía, despues de todo según su madre ella no podía usar los pijamas de sus hermanos) ya estaba lista para acostarse, solo que sentía una mirada sobre ella y volteó para encontrarse con Granger que la miraba fijamente.

"¿Pasa algo?" Ron preguntó mientras la castaña se quedó pensativa un segundo antes de levantar la vista nuevamente.

"Solo quería darte las gracias por lo de esta noche"

"No tiene importancia, lo hubiera hecho cualquiera"

"Pero de todas formas te lo agradezco, tu y Harry salvaron mi vida" Hermione dijo mientras que Ron se puso un poco roja por la vergüenza, nunca nadie le había agradecido por algo.

"N-no, no hay problema, aparte también te agradezco" dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione la mirara un poco confundida "tu fuiste quien me enseñó como decir ese hechizo al final de cuentas" dijo Ron con una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras Hermione rió ligeramente.

"Mi… mi nombre es Hermione Granger" dijo la castaña presentándose formalmente con una mano extendida.

"Soy Verónica Weasley, pero llámame Ron" dijo ella tomándole la mano, ambas con una gran sonrisa en la boca "¿amigas?"

"Amigas"

-----

**Yo Amo El Quidditch**

(Te ves bien de uniforme Harry)

(Tu también sin uniforme)

(…)

(¿Dije eso en voz alta?)

(SLAP)

"De acuerdo, déjame ver si entendí bien¿solo por que lograste atrapar el recordador de Neville te dieron un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch?" Ron preguntó algo asombrada por lo que pasaba.

"Pues sí, parece que la profesora McGonagall estaba bastante asombrada por lo que hice"

"Eso es genial Harry"

"Gracias Hermione" dijo el azabache bastante contento; el montar una escoba parecía tan natural, era como una segunda naturaleza para Harry, y se sentía muy feliz, en especial por la grandiosa escoba que le había llegado; según los gemelos esa era la mejor escoba del mercado, la Nimbus 2000.

"¿Tu no lo vas a felicitar Ron?" Verónica solo se levantó de la mesa en un segundo.

"¡Malfoy, necesito que hagas algo, si funcionó con Harry funcionará conmigo!"

-----

"¿En serio me tengo que mover?"

"¡Ron, Harry está en peligro!"

"¿Pero en serio me tengo que mover?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Por que siempre que me levanto para ir a algún lado me pierdo lo mejor del Quidditch"

-----

"¡Que demostración de habilidad por parte de Harry Potter¡Y Gryffindor gana el encuentro!"

"Hermione"

"No lo digas"

"Te lo dije"

"¡Te dije que no me dijeras¡Al menos lo salvamos!"

-----

**Un Trío Explosivo**

(¿Sabes artes marciales Harry?)

(¡Ron, baja esa espada!)

"Ugh, odio pociones" remilgó una cansada pelirroja casi arrastrando los pies por el pasillo mientras una castaña solo suspiró tomándola del brazo para apurarla.

"No te quejes y apresúrate, tenemos que ir para ver que no le pase nada a Harry"

"Ni que Harry fuera un niño chiquito, despues de todo no es como si Snape lo fuera a envenenar en frente de todo el mundo"

"Vamos Hermione, ella tiene razón, no es como si nos perdiéramos mucho"

"De todas formas tienen que apresurarse, el profesor Snape puede tomar cualquier pretexto para bajarnos puntos"

"Señorita Weasley, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar respirando sin permiso" Ron hizo una casi perfecta copia de la voz de Snape haciendo que los tres estudiantes de primer año soltaran una carcajada; de alguna forma, era como si hubieran sido amigos desde hace años, había algo genial entre ellos, tanto que los demás alumnos podían notarlo.

Desde su oficina, Dumbledore suspiró sabiendo que no importara que pasara, mientras ellos tres estuvieran juntos, Hogwarts sobreviviría lo que sea.

-----

¿**Quien Dejó El Perro Suelto?**

(La culpa fue de Harry)

(¡Oye¡Se supone que eres mi amiga!)

"Escándanse detrás de esa puerta"

"¡Si Filch nos descubre estamos muertos¡O peor aun¡Nos haría asistentes de Snape!" los tres amigos se vieron en la necesidad de esconderse del conserje malvado encontrando una puerta convenientemente cerca de ellos.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca" dijo Harry viendo fuera del cuarto con Hermione muy cerca de él, mientras tanto Ron se dio la vuelta para observar lo que estaba observándolos poniéndose pálida como una sábana.

"He… Her… Hermione" la voz de Ron era un simple murmullo, entre miedo y no querer llamar la atención de la cosa delante de ella o de Filch.

"Ahora no Ron"

"Hermione"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Dime… ¿es normal que un perro sea tan grande como un cuarto y tenga tres cabezas?"

-----

"¿Esa cosa se llama Fluffy?" preguntó una sorprendida Ron siguiendo a sus amigos y a Hagrid.

"No debí decir eso"

"De eso no hay duda, pero ¿Fluffy? Aunque tiene sentido supongo"

-----

"¿Qué pasa Ron?"

"Eh, Hagrid… ¿puedo llevar a Fred y George a conocer a Fluffy?" preguntó Verónica haciendo su más poderosa cara de cachorrito la cual nunca jamás había fallado.

"Eh… bueno… ¿dijiste Fred y George?" dijo Hagrid mientras iguales sonrisas malévolas aparecían en los dos.

-----

**Se Mi Reina**

(¿Me lo dices a mi o a Hermione?)

(Ahhhh)

(Sabes que cualquier respuesta estará mal ¿verdad?)

(Entonces me quedo con Ahhhh)

"Esta bien Harry, cuando yo mueva, la reina se quitará del camino y te dejará el paso libre para hacer jaque mate, despues podrán avanzar" dijo Ron montada en el caballo de piedra.

"Un momento"

"¿Qué pasa Harry?"

"¡La reina te va a atacar!"

"Eh, sí¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Esa cosa te va a atacar!"

"Es la única salida" dijo ella "una vez que pase ustedes estarán libres para seguir, tienes a Hermione a tu lado por si necesitas ayuda"

"¿Pero qué si te pasa algo¡Eres mi mejor amiga!"

"… gracias Harry" despues vieron como es que la reina destruí su caballo mandando a la jovencita al suelo.

"¡Verónica!" ambos gritaron pero terminaron el juego en el nombre de su amiga.

**----- **

**Los Diamantes Son Para Alquimia**

(…)

(¿Qué? Me gusta James Bond)

"Sabes, duermes incluso más que yo" fue una de las primeras cosas que Harry oyó al abrir los ojos "¡profesor Dumbledore, ya despertó!" dijo Ron antes de salir del cuarto un momento.

-----

"¿No te pasó nada?"

"No, solo unos cuantos moretones, pero he tenido peores heridas cuando peleo con mis hermanos" dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa acompañada por hermione y Harry.

"Eso es bueno, me preocupe por ustedes"

"Nosotras deberíamos decir eso, pensábamos que podías morir Harry" dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza.

"Completamente; y yo le había dicho a mi madre que estaría segura en Hogwarts, me va a matar cuando llegue" dijo Ron mientras Hagrid le daba a algo a su amigo por lo tanto solo estaba ella y Hermione cuando vieron dos sombras, reconociendo a los dos hermanos de Ron.

"No te preocupes Ron"

"Sí, mamá no te hará nada"

"Ah caray¿y por qué no?" preguntó Ron sabiendo muy bien que sus hermanos jamás decían algo solo por que sí.

"Estará muy contenta al saber que su hija tiene como novio…"

"Al gran Harry Potter" dijeron los gemelos apresurándose a entrar al tren para evitar la furia… y vergüenza de su hermana menor.

"¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!" Harry solo arqueó una ceja¿qué no esa era la voz de Ron?

**Hago esto rápido por que en realidad quiero poner algunas cosas que cambiarían (segun yo por supuesto) si Ron fuera una chica, por lo que las cosas serán interesantes, espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. La Cámara Secreta

Hehe, e aquí el segundo libro, el segundo de siete... creo; de cualquier manera este es mucho más largo que el otro, ojalá les guste y lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendo, que se diviertan con las aventuras de Roni Weasley, Harry Potter y compañía.

**weasleylatino: Pa que te digo, tu ya sabes todo sobre esto, pero me alegra que siempre disfrutes mis escritos.**

**cerberuxs: No preguntes por los nuevos tres, no encuentro ni piez ni cabeza para el próximo capítulo, es tan dificl ahora el poder cambiar a algo serio que no se ni por donde empezar, pero al menos espero que disfrutes con este capítulo.**

**Ronald Lovegood: Sigue siendo Ron... algo así, pero estoy jugando un poco, y la historia es un HHr/Harmony/Pumpkin Pie/etc pero juego mucho con las parejas al principio, pero el final es ese, pero estoy jugando con algo y es ¿que va a pasar con las demás parejas? Es lo divertido de escribir esto.**

Disclaimer: Que conste, yo no soy el autor original de estos, quizá creo que un poco de la ueva Weasley, quien sabe, tendría que hablar con los de derecho de autor.

**La Cámara Secreta**

**Mi novia al rescate (¡¿Mi que?!)**

(¡Fred y George Weasley¡Vuelvan aquí!)

((Lo sentimos mucho pero en estos momentos Harry se encuentra en shock y no puede contestar, deje su mensaje y él se comunicará después con usted))

Pivet Drive normalmente sería un modelo de normativilidad (¿existe esa palabra?), aunque en verdad nada era normal, con decir que nuestro cuatro ojos favorito era el personaje más normal en aquella residencia, y eso ya es decir mucho; Harry estaba más bien bastante preocupado por su situación actual.

Primero que nada había sido probablemente el peor cumpleaños de su vida, y eso por no haber podido tener noticias de sus amigos (¿o sería mejor decir amigas?) y por consecuencia ni una sola carta de felicitación o regalos, aunque a lo último ya se había acostumbrado.

Segundo, una extraña criatura llamada Dobby viene y le dice que es peligroso ir a Hogwarts, luego Harry dice que de todas formas va a ir y Dobby finalmente hace que lo castiguen y que no pueda salir de su cuarto, eso era solo genial, ya solo necesitaba que le cayera un rayo en la cabeza pero por si las dudas Harry se alejó de la ventana al pensar eso.

¿Cómo es que podría ir a Hogwarts de esta manera?

-----

"¿Ron?"

"¡Hola Harry¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo auto? Lo estamos estrenando" dijo una sonriente Ron mientras el auto flotaba cerca de su ventana.

-----

"¿Adonde crees que vas?"

"¡Apresúrate a salvar a tu novio de una vez!" Dijo Fred… ¿o era George?... mientras Ron y Harry se peleaban a tirones con el tío Vernon, y en esos momentos Ron no podía contestarle a su hermano tras darle tamaña mordida en la mano a Vernon.

Finalmente una vez alejados lo suficiente de la casa y con Harry finalmente a salvo Roni le dio tremendo sape a su hermano conduciendo.

"¡Que no es mi novio!"

Conociendo a los Granger… digo, a los Weasley

(¿De donde salió eso?)

(Pregúntale al autor)

"Eh, Ron, te ves pálida¿Qué pasa?" Harry dijo después de que el auto fuera estacionado cerca de la madriguera, pero su compañera en el viaje se había vuelto bastante callada por alguna razón.

"Ay, mi madre" dijo ella con una cara de susto increíble y al voltear Harry hacia la entrada de la casa no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que ahogar un grito de miedo, nunca pensó que una mujer pudiera lucir como un tigre dientes de sable.

"¿Qué creé, que estaban haciendo?" Molly gritó a los gemelos.

"¡Pero mamá!"

"Nada de peros… oh, Harry, es bueno verte bien, Por favor pasa a la casa" Molly dijo sorprendiendo al joven Potter con el rápido cambio de actitud "debes estar cansado y hambriento, por favor pasa y deja tus cosas aquí, Verónica, ve y ayúdalo por favor" ella dijo mientras Ron a su lado solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada confundida de Harry; los gemelos también se ponían en camino cuando de nuevo la mirada de su madre los puso contra el auto "Y ustedes, vayan y saquen a los gnomos del jardín"

"Pero mamá" intentaron de nuevo pero la mirada se puso aun más temible si es que era posible.

"Ahora vayan" Harry volteó a sorprenderse, pero los gemelos ni una palabra y se fueron directo hacia el jardín mientras le dirigían una última sonrisa a su hermana, harry supo que había alguna clase de rápida platica sin palabras entre ellos pero no quiso preguntar sobre ello cuando Ron volteó, y menos viendo la brillante sonrisa que le dio a su mejor amigo.

-----

Un par de de brillantes ojos color café fueron vistos fugazmente por Harry antes de que la puerta se cerrara al pasar ellos cerca de ella.

"Es Ginny, mi hermanita" Ron dijo ante la mirada atenta de Harry.

"¿En serio? Pensé que eras la única hija "

"No, yo fui la primera en nacer… en algo de tiempo según mi madre me cuenta, pero ella es la chiquita de la casa; normalmente no le para la boca, pero desde hace poco lo único de lo que habla es de cierto azabache con lentes" dijo ella con los puños bajo la barbilla en lo que sería considerada como una visión bastante linda.

"¿En serio¿Y quién es¿Lo conozco?" Harry dijo y Ron tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpear a Harry en la cabeza.

**Salió de la chimenea, he iba de rojo**

(Roni, no es navidad)

(¿Pero a poco no usas rojo en la escuela?)

(… odio cuando usas esa lógica)

"Mira nomás como vienes ¿te empezaste a dar vueltas en una chimenea ajena?" Ron dijo mientras observaba al joven Potter con la clásica pose de la familia, léase, la mano tras la espalda y una sonrisa tímida que en un par de años haría derretir a las chicas de la escuela, pero por el momento solo hizo reír más a sus amigas.

"Algo por el estilo"

-----

"¿Quieren un helado?" Harry dijo y fue la presa del día cuando ambas niñas lo miraron con ojos brillantes y sonrisa de esperanza, después de todo ¿Qué mortal puede decirle que no a dos chicas como ellas? Harry no, por lo que al final no supo ni como diablos había comprado helados triples para ambas, pero simplemente no le importó al verlas a ambas sonriendo y platicando contentas.

-----

"¡Ron¡Es Gilderoy Lockhart!" Una emocionada Hermione dijo a Ron junto a la madre de esta última se ponía a mirarlo un poco soñadora.

"¿Y?" Ron dijo bostezando, esa clase de cosas ni le iban ni venían, estaba feliz como era y no lo cambiaba por nada, realmente a Ron le parecía demasiado fantoche y falso el dizque gran mago vendedor al mismo tiempo de libros caros y baratos, aunque también podía decir balines.

"Ron, no eres nada femenina" Su madre le dijo de nueva cuenta, y la mencionada solo gruñó ¿Qué no entendía su madre que era feliz de ese modo? Para eso estaba Ginny, aunque no le gustara el hecho de estar sacrificando a su hermanita a ese mundo de maquillaje y vestidos… Ron tuvo entonces una fatídica visión de ella en esos aditamentos y tuvo un fuerte escalofrío, eso era una verdadera pesadilla.

-----

"Como siempre Potter, acaparando toda la atención ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?" Draco Malfoy dijo adelantándose al grupo y obviamente también lanzando una rápida ofensiva contra Hermione usando las palabras sangre sucia haciendo a la pelirroja llegar al punto de ebullición, el cual no era muy alto que digamos.

"Atrás Malfoy, no es culpa de Harry" Ron dijo protegiendo a su mejor amigo.

"¿Ahora tu novia es la que te tiene que proteger Potter?" Harry, Fred y George que habían regresado de su excursión por el callejón hicieron una mueca de espanto ante las palabras del rubio y el izquierdazo de la pelirroja.

"Auch… George ¿crees que la nariz del hurón se recupere para cuando empiece la escuela?"

"Creo que no Fred"

"¿A sí¿Va a poner cargos? Adelante ¿qué les va a decir¿Mi pequeñito fue noqueado por una niña¿Verdad que no¡Entonces cállese y quíteseme del camino!" Dijo Ron mientras el flemático Lucius se quitó de en medio a la velocidad del rayo.

**Instrucciones para volar un Ford Anglia**

(¡Ron¡Cuidado con el…! Arbol)

(¿…El árbol se mueve?)

"Creo que me rompí algo"

"Sí, yo diría que tu dignidad"

"Gracias por el apoyo Ron" dijo Harry saliendo debajo de la torre de maletas; la entrada al tren estaba cerrada y no por mantenimiento al parecer y el encontronazo y chipote de Harry eran pruebas irrefutables de eso.

"¿Y ahora como le vamos a hacer para ir a Hogwarts?"

"Pensé que tu tendrías al menos una idea" Ron solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, la expresión por alguna razón puso muy nervioso a Harry.

-----

"Ron… ¿estás segura de que sabes manejar esta cosa?"

"Por supuesto ¿si Fred y George pudieron que tan difícil puede ser?" le contestó la pelirroja mientras que Harry solo lanzó un grito al sentir el auto acelerar y subir a velocidades dignas de un circuito de formula 1.

-----

"¿Sabes? Exceptuando el aterrizaje el viaje no estuvo tan mal, quizá luego deba sacar mi licencia para volar" dijo Ron mientras los dos eran llevados a través de los pasillos de la escuela, con Harry al lado de su amiga con los lentes nuevamente destrozados y Snape adelante suyo; el joven Potter no sabía bien por que estar más asustado, si ante la posibilidad de que fueran expulsados de Hogwarts o por las palabras dichas de la pelirroja.

**Aficionados que viven la intensidad del Quidditch**

(¡Harry!)

(Estoy bien, estoy bien)

(Eh… ¿es normal que tu brazo esté de esa forma?)

"Hermione"

"Dime Ron"

"¿No se te hace exageradamente exagerado el hecho de que cada vez que Harry tiene un partido de quidditch algo realmente raro siempre ocurre?" Dijo la pelirroja viendo la bludger perseguir incansablemente a Harry por el campo, por esta ocasión la castaña tuvo que darle la razón a su compañera.

-----

"Lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo todos los días"

"Ron, no lo digas"

"Lockhart es un verdadero imbecil" Ron dijo viendo como es que el brazo de Harry se volvía más flácido de lo debido.

**Duelo de Monstruos, que diga, de magia**

(Harry, es la última vez que ves Yu-Gi-Oh)

(Mala)

Viendo las mesas juntas, todo el movimiento y la sorpresa, esto era algo verdaderamente interesante, un duelo de magia.

Harry tuvo que contener un suspiro viendo como su amiga se emocionaba al ver como su ídolo se ponía a hablar sobre los duelos, nunca pensó que algo tan interesante se pudiera convertir en algo sumamente aburrido por culpa de un solo mago, y ahora que Harry lo pensaba ¿Dónde se encontraba su otra amiga?

"¡Expelliarmus!" dijo el mago de pelo negro viendo todas las fans del maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras salir volando perdiendo la varita en el proceso y Harry casi se unía al grito de los Slytherin al disfrutar enormemente ver al maestro fantoche caer de semejante manera.

"Eso profe Snape!" oyeron los del salón para voltear a ver a cierta pelirroja entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin dejando a algunos con el ojo cuadrado al notar a quien le daba apoyo, pronto la pelirroja se volteó a verlos con una cara de no saber que veían "¿Qué¿Ahora ya no puedo apoyar al que quiero que gane?" dijo ella mientras los demás alumnos no sabían que hacer, pero una indescifrable sonrisa se puso en el rostro del maestro Snape.

**Polijugos, ahora con sabor Lima-limón**

(¡Que linda gatita!)

(¡Hermi¡Cuidado con las garras!)

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros" dijo Ron con una mano en la cintura y una mano levantada con el dedo índice extendido, Harry podía jurar que había visto el gesto en otra persona, pero por el momento Roni parecía aun más amenazadora que de costumbre.

"Pero es que el baño de mujeres"

"¿Y¿Cuál es el problema con eso Harry?"

"Verónica ¿quizá por que yo soy hombre? no me siento bien entrando allí"

"Primero que nada no me digas Verónica, ya te he dicho que solo mi madre me dice de esa manera, y segundo, ese baño no es usado por nosotras, esta casi abandonado, nadie nos molestará allí, te lo prometo, aparte Myrtle espantaría a cualquiera allí dentro"

"¿Quién?"

-----

"Ugh, no puedo creer que tenga que tomarme esto" dijo Ron mientras colocaba el cabello negro en la poción en la que habían pasado tiempo haciéndola en el baño, todo para poder saber un punto en específico sobre el enigma que había caído sobre la escuela.

"Oye, da gracias de que tomaste el cabello de Pansy, yo me tengo que tomar esto con el cabello de Goyle" dijo Harry haciendo una mueca mientras Ron asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar a uno de los baños ante la mirada extrañada.

"Me tengo que cambiar el uniforme y aparte Pansy no es mi talla así que no me voy a cambiar enfrente de ti aun cuando sea su cuerpo, no te voy a dar show gratis" Ron dijo mientras Harry tuvo que asentir a eso, también Hermione había hecho lo mismo antes de tomarse la poción.

-----

"Bueno, el gran resultado que sacamos al usar la pócima fue el de un gran cero" Pansy Parkinson dijo mientras su cabello negro rápidamente cambiaba a un tono rojizo profundo y lo mismo pasaba con Harry "si hubiera tenido que pasar otro segundo más como Pansy me daba un tiro"

"Opino lo mismo" dijo Harry poniéndose los lentes preguntándose el por que hermione no había salido del baño.

-----

"… Y la poción no se usa en animales" dijo la pobre estudiante antes de soltar un sonido parecido al de un maullido mientras una de sus orejas alargadas se movía un poco, ambos amigos suyos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante los resultados de la poción en Hermione.

"Tienes orejas de gato… incluso cola… te ves…" Ron empezó a decir mientras Hermione y harry esperaban algo por el estilo de ridícula "¡te ves tan linda!" dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Harry se cayera ante la palabra mientras Ron le daba un gran abrazo a la semi-gato.

"Okay, de alguna manera no se me hace tan raro viniendo de ella" comentó Harry no sabiendo a ciencia cierta que hacer excepto ir con madame Pomfrey.

**Si de piedra ha de ser la alumna**

(Velo de este modo, ella haría un hermoso adorno de jardín)

(… (Insertar mirada asesina de Harry aquí))

(De acuerdo, mejor me callo)

"Por favor, Ron, no llores, ella no está muerta"

"Pero, pero" y Ron no pudo terminar de nueva cuenta al empezar a llorar por enésima vez, incluso Harry tenía que sorprenderse por el espectáculo de fuentes en lo que esto se había convertido, en serio ¿de donde salía tanta agua para eso?

Harry sabía que no iba a poder desatar a Ron de la silla en la que estaba hasta que madame Pomfrey los sacara a empujones de la enfermería, y Harry sabía que la pelirroja iba a pelear por su derecho de estar con su amiga.

El azabache no pudo evitar una sonrisa en toda la situación; al menos Hermione solo estaba petrificada pero al menos no había muerto, eso ya era un alivio, pero el ver a Roni tan preocupada por Hermione era algo sorprendente, de alguna forma ella se sentiría feliz de saberlo.

Esa era otra razón por la que tendrían que pelear hasta con los dientes para salvar a todos, y sabía que Ron lo acompañaría.

**Donde las arañas tejen su hilo**

(…(Temblando))

(Ron… me vas a quebrar el brazo)

"¿De-de-debemos entrar a-a-a-allí?" dijo Ron mientras no dejaba de temblar ante la idea de internarse en el bosque prohibido de nueva cuenta, el año pasado no fue nada agradable de por si, pero tener que ir a buscar una criatura como la que Hagrid había mencionado, eso ya era malo de por sí.

"No hay de otra, pero es por Hermione, debemos mostrar el valor Gryffindor"

"¡Muéstralo tú, yo me quiero ir a mi casa!" dijo Ron no queriéndose despegar del brazo izquierdo.

-----

"¡A-A-A-A-ARAÑAAAAAAAAS!" gritó con tanta fuerza la pelirroja al ver a los hijos de Aragog que no sería raro que Bill Weasley lo haya oído en Egipto.

-----

Ya habían pasado al menos cinco minutos desde que el auto los halla salvado y depositado no muy suavemente en el suelo, pero aun no se habían movido, la noche aun les ayudaba en mantenerse ocultos, pero Harry realmente estaba preocupado; desde el mismo momento en el que ellos salieron del bosque Ron no había parado de temblar y llorar del miedo.

Harry sabía un poco del temor sobre las arañas de Ron, pero el imaginar el trauma de la pobre al tener esa edad era quizá lo que explicaba el porque Ron no podía tranquilizarle, ella estaba en shock y Harry iba a tener una muy larga 'plática' con los gemelos al día siguiente mientras una verdadera mirada asesina se mostraba en su cara.

**Mágico Yo**

(¡Roni, tranquilízate!)

(¡Suéltame que lo voy a dejar todo morado!)

"¿Nos podría decir a donde se dirige?" el maestro pronto se dio la vuelta para encontrase con dos jóvenes con la varita alzada y después de que el maestro tuviera la infame idea de decir que no le importaba en lo absoluto el estado de Ginny Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la carnicería que siguió, y por un momento Harry sintió piedad por Lockhart hasta que la idea de Ron de usarlo como carnada para el basilisco hizo que una sonrisa Slytherin apareciera en su cara; claro que tuvo que decirle a Ron que era mejor no hacerlo pedacitos, iba a ser muy difícil llevarlo por partes hasta los baños.

**Hermanas**

(¡Ginny!)

(Estas reuniones son tan emotivas ¿alguien trae un pañuelo?)

"Harry ¿qué te pasó?" Ron dijo al ver aparecer por el corredor a su mejor amigo y a su hermana pequeña olvidándose por completo de Lockhart poniendo toda su atención en como venían "te ves terrible" la chica dijo haciendo a Harry dudar sobre decirle la verdad, quizá después.

"Ya me acostumbre a esto, traigo paquete especial" dijo un Harry cansado mientras ambas hermanas se abrazaban, Harry solo se quedó observando feliz por los resultados.

**Final feliz por ahora**

(Beso, beso)

(¡Ron!)

"Sabes, nunca había visto a Ron así"

"¿A qué te refieres Harry?"

"Me refiero a que nunca la había visto tan… tan…"

"¿Sentimental?"

"Eh, supongo que puedes usar esa palabra"

"Quizá por que ya está creciendo, las mujeres llegamos a la pubertad más rápido que los hombros"

"E allí un dato que no quería tener" Harry dijo mientras escribía su número telefónico en un papel para ambas amigas suyas.

"Oye¿Por qué no te quedas un rato en la madriguera? Estoy segura que tus tíos no te van a extrañar mucho"

"Eso me gustaría, pero ya sabes como son"

"Completamente" dijo Ron pensando si es que Vernon todavía tenía marcas de dientes.

"¿No crees que estén felices por todo lo que hiciste? Salvaste vidas"

"No, con tantas oportunidades de morir que tuve creo que ellos se sentirían desilusionados" alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que los tres se subieran al tren.


	3. El Prisionero de Azkaban

_Perdón por la demora, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, he aquí el tercer libro de esta peculiar serie, ya solo quedan cuatro, ah, y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Cuarto de Hotel que llegará pronto._

**El Prisionero de Azkaban**

**Desde Egipto con amor**

(¡Tenías que salir con otra de James Bond!)

(¡Juro que es el último chiste de Bond!)

(¡Regresa aquí y pelea como un hombre!)

Verónica Azaria Weasley, mejor conocida como Ron o Roni desde el año pasado exhaló con gran placer sintiendo como es que su cuerpo se ajustaba de manera perfecta con el cuero de la silla dejándola descansar, sintiendo como es que el cansancio de años abandonaba su cuerpo; para la pequeña Weasley los últimos dos años de su vida habían sido los más caóticos y bizarros de su vida y eso era algo considerando que era una Weasley.

La jovencita ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ya habían atentado contra su vida, y solo había pasado a tercer año en la Academia Hogwarts, por ningún motivo quería imaginarse el futuro en esos momentos, todo estaba bien con el mundo, todo era maravilloso, estupendo, sin ningún mal.

Su familia no era precisamente pobre, pero el hecho de ser 7 hermanos y que su padre no tenía un puesto prometedor o que se encontraba enemistado con Lucius Malfoy dejaba muy poco dinero y cosas materiales en la mesa, hasta que el premio que se habían sacado; gracias a esa pequeña ayuda del destino se encontraban en la oportunidad de visitar a uno de sus hermanos favoritos en Egipto y vaya que las cosas se ponían bien.

Aun para ser una joven por demás contraria a todo lo que dijera femenino, ya sean vestidos, maquillaje, revistas, brujos guapos y de moda, Roni aun se consideraba una chica, o mas bien niña, por lo que no estaba peleada con aquello que la relajara y la hiciera sentir bien, tal era el caso del maravilloso Spa que Bill le había mostrado a su madre y hermana, por fin Roni comprendía el por que las mujeres Muggle no usaban nada automático para dejar sus uñas, manos y pies perfectos y sumándole a eso el relajante masaje en la cabeza de una de las masajistas dejaba todo en perfecto orden.

"A veces es bueno ser mujer"

-----

"Hermana"

"Dime Ginny"

"¿Crees que a Harry le gustaría un regalo de cumpleaños?" Desde el año pasado cuando Harry rescató a la menor de las pelirrojas la obsesión había aumentado de nivel de forma espeluznante; para su madre era lindo, después de todo Harry era un buen chico que no dejaba que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza aun con todo lo que le había ocurrido en la vida, pero Roni lo consideraba algo enfermo el pensar sobre el asunto pero desafortunadamente no podía decirle eso a Ginny.

"A Harry le encantaría, no creo que tenga muchos regalos de cumpleaños… no creo que siquiera le festejen" lo último Roni dijo en voz baja sintiéndose de nuevo enfadada con los Dursley, si solo fuera ella mayor de edad les mostraría una o dos cosas a esos malditos en cuanto a no meterse con su mejor amigo; sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas pronto notó algo sumamente genial, usando los pocos ahorros que tenía mas lo que le dieron de parte del premio ahora se encontraba con el regalo perfecto para el azabache "si esto no le agrada, nada lo hará" se dijo para sí viendo el nuevo kit para limpiar y cuidar escobas voladoras.

**Harry en el Caldero Chorreante**

(¡Mira Harry, esos hombrecitos están cantando!)

(Pero si esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia)

((Oompa Lompa, du ba di du))

Harry había sido atacado por perros de tres cabezas, serpientes gigantes, gatos, hombres malvados, árboles y trolls, pero nada lo podía preparar para una de las más poderosas e imparables fuerzas de la naturaleza.

"¡Hola Harry!"

"¡Ahhhh!" El abrazo de la muerte Weasley.

-----

"Roni, esta bien que estés feliz pero trata de controlarte un poco la próxima vez" Hermione se puso como réferi en esa ocasión calmando a Roni después de lo ocurrido, realmente era algo bastante espeluznante tal cantidad de poder.

"No siento mis costillas, un médico" exclamó Harry a uno de los empleados del Caldero Chorreante que lo atendía.

"De inmediato" dijo este antes de volver al cuarto en un segundo "disculpe ¿qué es un médico?"

"Estoy muerto" comentó Harry tragándose las lágrimas, o la chica terminaba por matarlo con cariño o empezaba a entrenarse contra tal técnica prohibida por el mundo Muggle y Brujo por igual.

**Temores del Pasado**

(Te juro que no es nada malo, abre el regalo)

(Más te vale que no sea secreto de Victoria)

"Yo te di regalo, se que te gustó y se muy bien que ni loco lo devolverías ya que estás completamente obsesionado con el Quidditch, y te lo dice una mujer que está obsesionada por el Quidditch, ¿así que me podrías explicar el motivo de esta caja?" Roni indicó la caja envuelta en papel de regalo en sus manos.

"Bueno, quería agradecerte por el regalo, pero también quería agradecerte por estos últimos dos años en los que me has ayudado, por ser mi amiga y por… tu sabes, yo no te he regalado nada estos dos cumpleaños, considéralo un regalo atrasado" Roni arqueó una ceja rápidamente, el papel voló por el cuarto de Harry hasta que el objeto dentro estaba libre y los ojos de Roni se abrieron completamente.

"Es un… es un…"

"Un oso de peluche"

"Po… por… como"

"Bueno, tu mamá me dijo que como no lograron recuperar tu anterior oso tu no habías tenido ninguno, se que no es lo mismo y que estamos un poco grandes para cosas así pero…" cualquier otra cosa que Harry hubiera dicho fue hecho a un lado cuando la pelirroja abrazó de manera más civilizada pero con igual emoción al azabache, los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas y la sonrisa en su boca hablaba por si misma; en su mano derecha se encontraba el oso de peluche color marrón usando una camiseta naranja con negro y con el dibujo de un cañón en el y lo tuvo en sus manos por el resto del día y la noche.

Tan alegre se quedó con el oso de peluche que muy bien podría decirse que logró desplazar a su rata Scabbers de lugar primordial y ni la cara achatada del gato de Hermione o como es que veía a su rata como la siguiente cena la pudo sacar de las nubes.

**Maestros, monstruos y chocolate**

(Profe, no me siento bien otra vez ¿no me da otro chocolate?)

(Harry va a terminar subiendo como 30 kilos)

"Eh, chicos, ¿es normal que todo se oscurezca de pronto aquí?" Harry mencionó al ver que por las ventanas y los pasillos del tren las luces se bajaban y la completa oscuridad los encerraba por todos lados.

"¡Díganme que están usando disfraz!" Neville a su lado se aferraba del miedo a la persona de al lado, la cual no era nadie más que Harry, por su parte la joven Weasley de tercer año no lo tenía tan fácil.

"¡Quiero a mi mami!"

"¡Qué alguien me quite a Malfoy de encima! ¡No me abraces pervertido!" Sin la oportuna actuación del adulto presente las cosas se hubieran salido de control, claro que lamentablemente Draco por segundo año consecutivo recibió un izquierdazo por parte de la pelirroja.

**¡Ayo Silver!**

(¿Estás seguro que nada va a pasar?)

(¿Qué podría salir mal?)

(Tenias que decirlo)

"¿Segura que no quieres montarte? Es muy mansito"

"Harry, mi madre me prohibió dejar el suelo a menos de que fuera en escoba, y estoy segura que los animales de cuatro patas con alas están en su lista de objetos prohibidos con que volar junto con autos color azul, así que me disculparas pero prefiero quedarme aquí" dijo Roni sabiendo muy bien de que cualquier cosa la tomaría el destino para jugarles una mala broma.

"Como tú quieras, esto es tan sencillo que cualquiera lo podría haceeeeeeEEEEER!" el grito alejándose del azabache y unos segundos después el sonido característico de un golpazo contra el suelo fue todo lo que la pelirroja necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Creo que Madame Pomfrey nos va a ver demasiado este año"

"¿Crees que Harry rompa su record de asistencia?" Dijo Dean bromeando conociendo a sus buenos amigos.

**Como gatos y ratones**

(Te lo digo Potter, no te metas en las peleas de gatas)

((Roni y Hermi): ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!)

(Malfoy)

(¿Dime Potter?)

(Corre hasta la Patagonia)

(Dalo por hecho)

"Roni, ya era una rata vieja, no es como si hubiera sufrido mucho"

"¿Acaso alguna vez has sido comida? ¿Cómo te pones a decir cosas como esa?"

"No entiendo como te pones así por una tonta rata"

"¿Una tonta rata? ¡Mira quién lo dice, la señorita que solo no encuentra un libro en su lugar y empieza a quejarse de cuanta cosa ve! Aparte tu no has perdido tu mascota de toda la vida miss sabelotodo" Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo, sabía muy bien que si se movía las dos eran capaces de mirarlo y cambiar objetivos.

Todo por una simple rata, de verdad que no entendía a las mujeres, se ahogaban ambas en un vaso de agua, pero por supuesto no podía decir algo así o se lo fregarían a él

"¡Harry!" la voz combinada de la castaña y la pelirroja lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones "¡decide quién tiene la razón!" la cara de Harry hizo una imitación perfecta de un venado antes de ser atropellado por un trailer.

**Corazón de bruja (y de brujos también)**

(Roni, ¿Por qué te pusiste roja cuando pasó el profesor Lupin?)

(Que vergüenza)

"Ho-ho-hola profesor Lupin" dijo Roni bastante tranquila, completamente fuera de su carácter, Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse por la pelirroja y la forma en la que actuaba ante el maestro, claro que Lupin era genial pero estaba seguro que para otras personas quizá no era el mejor o el más apuesto y ya que a Roni nunca le había llamado gran cosa la atención la defensa contra las artes oscuras la forma en la que se comportaba era por demás sospechosa.

"¿Qué tiene esta? Esta toda roja"

"Ay Harry, tu no comprendes de estas cosas por que eres hombre"

"¿Debo de sentirme ofendido por eso Hermione?"

"Lo que pasa es que Roni está creciendo, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije el año pasado antes de tomar el tren?"

"¿Lo de que las chicas crecen más rápido que los hombres?"

"Por una vez lograste poner atención"

"Créeme, no quería pero se me pegó… ¿eso quiere decir que le empiezan a gustar los chicos?"

"Más bien es un gusto pasajero, muchas chicas de su edad sufren algo por el estilo entre los 13 y 16 años, no hay nada de que preocuparse, pronto volverá ala normalidad"

"Demasiada información… oye, ¿eso quiere decir que a ti también te gusta alguien?" la única respuesta que recibió fue la portada de Hogwarts la Historia de cerca mandándolo al suelo "yo y mi bocota"

"Quizá eso te enseñe a mantenerte con la boca cerrada Potter, menos moretones y huesos rotos, se lo que te digo"

"Por primera vez en mi vida y solo por esta ocasión lo digo de verdad, gracias Malfoy, trataré de recordarlo"

**Bajo la luna llena… ya no hay nada romántico**

(¡Por una vez en mi vida desearía tener un año normal!)

(Sigue soñando Roni)

"Déjame ver si lo entendí bien, ¿la rata que tenía por mascota resultó ser un animago quién reveló la ubicación de tus padres a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y de paso hizo que arrestaran a tu padrino?"

"En síntesis sí" Harry dijo antes de que la pelirroja metiera la mano en su uniforme de escuela sacando luego servilleta, tenedor y una botella pequeña de Catsup dándoselo todo al gato de cara achatada que estaba con ellos ese momento.

"Crookshanks, bon apetit, es todo tuyo" el gato por más respuesta dio una sonrisa gatuna antes de brincar en pos del hombre chaparro feo y dientudo.

"¡Quítenme el gato de encima!" a un lado de su amiga Harry aun tenía la cabeza hacia a un lado y las cejas entremezcladas en confusión total ante el espectáculo y los utensilios de Roni.

"¿Qué? Soy una Weasley, debo estar preparada para todo"

-----

"Esto no es bueno"

"¡Gracias por la lección de lo obvio profesor Potter!" dijo la pelirroja observando frente a ellos a una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico aullando a la luz de la luna.

"El profesor Lupin debió de haber olvidado tomar su poción, la bestia está dominando estos momentos, no es seguro" La gran conocedora del grupo dijo con toda la confianza que se pudiera tener en un momento como ese, a punto de convertirse en aperitivo.

"Es la última vez que me gusta un hombre misterioso, ¡corran por sus vidas!"

**Dejada atrás… ¿acaso soy inútil?**

(No sirvo para nada, ¿verdad?)

(Dime que fue pregunta capciosa)

"Un momento… pero si acaban de salir por esa puerta, como… como demonios lograron hacer eso"

"Bueno Roni, digamos que todo está arreglado… tanto como se pudo, no todo está tan bien que digamos pero mucho mejor que como lo dejamos"

"Tuvieron una aventura ¿no es cierto?" tanto Harry como Hermione se sonrojaron ante las palabras de su amiga, era obvio el sentido que ambos tomaron de las palabras.

"Roni, te juro que no hicimos nada malo"

"No seas baboso Harry, no me refería a eso, digo que estuvieron haciéndola de héroes mientras yo me encontraba otra vez tirada o de alguna forma incapacitada para hacer algo"

"¿Me lo podrías repetir por favor?"

"Es obvio, mírenme, en primer año me desmaye, en segundo me quedo atrapada y en tercero estoy en cama en la enfermería, ¿en cuarto me mandarán a San Mungo? Esto no es justo, ustedes siempre se llevan toda la diversión y la adrenalina y yo me quedo aburrida esperando a que todo se resuelva sin tener yo nada que hacer" la pelirroja por fin terminó su largo discurso que contenía todas sus frustraciones.

"Pero entiende Roni, no hubieras sido de utilidad esta vez… oh demonios" solo dijo Harry antes de observar la palma de Roni acercándosele a alta velocidad, por su parte Hermione cerró los ojos escuchando el eco de la cachetada propinada por la pelirroja; Harry podría ser una gran persona, un buen amigo, pero desafortunadamente no sabía cunado cerrar la boca y dejar de meterse en problemas por ello, y ya que andaban en ese asunto Hermione preparó la mano jalando el gatillo para dejar ambos cachetes de Harry del mismo color rojo con sendas impresiones de mano en ambos lados.

"¡Esa no me la merecía!.. Bueno, quizá sí"

**Una pequeña luz en forma de lechuza**

(Sobrevivimos otro año)

(Pero por alguna razón siento que las cosas se van a poner peor)

"¿No se les hace que esta escena en la estación mientras nos vamos de vacaciones es ya algo como para terminar un libro?" la pelirroja del trío dijo acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña lechuza; ella no había tenido tiempo para ver y hablar con el hombre injustamente encarcelado.

Sirius Black era un verdadero hombre misterioso y Roni ya había prometido jamás volver a estar atraída por un hombre así; pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, los merodeadores, como es que un grupo el cual todos decían que eran unidos pudieron terminar así.

Uno siendo rechazado y exiliado por todos no importando lo buena persona que era, el otro encarcelado y torturado mentalmente por un crimen que no cometió, otro terminó siendo el mayor traidor, un cobarde sin remedio y el último lo perdió todo muriendo junto con la mujer que amaba y dejando solo a su hijo.

¿Pero cual era la historia detrás de eso? ¿Cuál era la historia entre los merodeadores, el profesor Snape y Lily Evans?

Roni quizá no era la más inteligente o la más valiente pero presentía algo malo acercándose, y un sentimiento suyo le decía que las respuestas a sus preguntas llegarían de una mala manera.

"Siento que esto apenas es el principio"


End file.
